Trust me
by Eszie
Summary: *The Secret Show* Doctor Doctor invented a blind-ray and it's up to Anita Knight and Victor Volt to save the World Leader. But something goes horrible wrong... please R&R and don't sue me about my English grammar, it's bad, I know. *complete*
1. Chapter 1

_I wanted to give it an other shot, so here is a new fanfic of The Secret Show_

* * *

**Trust me  
****Chapter one**

"All right, tell me one more time, what is her plan?"

Victor and Anita just flew above the ocean.

"Doctor Doctor made a machine which makes people blind." Professor Professor said.

"Why would she make such a thing?" Victor asked.

"Well, when World Leader is blind, she can't control the world." Anita said. "And when that happens, Doctor Doctor can take over the world easily."

"So it's up to you to stop Doctor Doctor before it's too late." Professor Professor said.

"We're on it." Anita and Victor said.

Not much later they arrived at the Head Quarters of T.H.E.M. Anita and Victor landed their sky-bikes near the H.Q. and they sneaked into the base.

"We could hide here." Anita whispered and Victor nodded.  
They hid themselves and watched to Doctor Doctor.

"After today, I will rule the world!" Doctor Doctor shouted and her expendables cheered.

"Like that ever is going to happen." Victor said quietly.

"Shh, Victor." Anita whispered, but it was too late. Some of the expendables heard what Victor said and walked to them.  
Anita and Victor stood up and started to fight against the expendables.

Doctor Doctor looked to what happened. "Get them! I won't let this day 'saved' because of them!"  
All of the expendables ran to Victor and Anita, who were fighting their way to Doctor Doctor.

"Special Agent Ray, we need back-up!" Anita said

"Back-up is on the way." Special Agent Ray said and a few seconds later, a team of agents came to help Anita and Victor.

A little fight later, Victor and Anita stood in front of Doctor Doctor.

"So, you two think you could stop me." Doctor Doctor said.

"We can stop you." Anita said and she walked to Doctor Doctor.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Doctor Doctor said. But Anita didn't listen and walked further. Doctor Doctor pressed the red button and the machine turned to Anita. Anita turned around and before she or Victor could do anything, Anita got hit by a green ray.

"I warned you." Doctor Doctor said while Anita fell on the floor. Doctor Doctor pushed another button and she disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trust me**

**Ch****apter two**

Victor ran to Anita. "Anita, are you alright?" he asked and he helped her stand up.

"Victor?" Anita whispered. "Who put out the lights?"

Victor looked to Anita. "Anita, nobody put out the lights." he sounded very worried. "Open up your eyes."

Anita turned her head away from Victor. "I'm blind." she said and Victor grabbed her hand, before she could go away.

"I'll bring you back to the base." he said.

Victor led Anita to his sky-bike and with his communicator he sent Anita's sky-bike to the U.Z.Z.-H.Q.

"Do you smell that?" Anita asked when they were flying for a little while.

"Smell what?" Victor asked.

"The ocean. We're flying above the ocean right now."

Victor smiled. "That's true."

"I never knew that the ocean could smell so nice."

Suddenly, Victor's communicator went off.

"Victor, are you still alive?" Professor Professor asked.

"Yes, I'm still alive." Victor grumbled. "But, Anita got hit by the blind-ray. She's blind right now."

"O my." Professor Professor said. "Bring her to the lab when you're here." There was a little pause before he went on. "Where is she anyway?"

"I'm here." Anita said. "Victor sent my sky-bike to the base."

"I'm bringing her back home." Victor said.

"Alright, I'll see you right away." and Professor Professor hung up.

Victor heard Anita sighed. "It'll be alright." he said. "Trust me."

Anita smiled. "I will always trust you." she said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Trust me**

**Chapter Three**

"We're here." Victor said when he walked into the lab.

"Anita, how are you?" Professor Professor said.

"Well, since I can't see just a thing…" Anita started.

"Okay, I get it." Professor Professor said. "Ray would bring the machine here, so I can see if I can do anything about it."

"So, what can we do in the meantime?" Victor asked when he looked to Anita.

"Maybe you can go back home, get some rest." somebody said and Victor and Anita turned around. Changed Daily walked into the lab and looked to Anita and Victor.

"But, Snotty Magic Sleeve, I don't feel exhausted or something." Anita said.

"Until Professor Professor finds something to cure you, is rest the best thing to do." Snotty Magic Sleeve said.

"I'll bring you back home." Victor said.

Anita sighed. "But, I don't…" Victor didn't let her finish her sentence and walked with her out of the lab.

"You know I hate to say it, but maybe he's right." Victor said. "Some rest couldn't hurt anyone."

"Are you going to tell me what's good for me?" Anita said and she stood still.

"No, I'm telling you what is best for you. I know you hate to do things slow, but maybe it's the only thing you could do."

"Victor!" Suddenly sounded and Victor turned around.

"Mum?" he said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"You forgot your lunch, again." Mildred said.

"Mum, I'll say this for the hundredth time; I eat at the canteen."

Anita laughed a little bit. "You're mother is making your lunch?" she said.

"No, my mother cleans my house against my will." Victor looked to his mother. "I told you I could do that on my own."

"Not as long you live alone in that house." Mildred said and she looked to Anita. "Is anything all right with you?" she asked motherly.

Anita smiled a little bit. "If you don't count I just got blind, then yeah, I'm all right."

"Oh, dear." Mildred said and she hugged Anita strongly. Suddenly, at Anita's relief, Mildred stopped and she looked to her son. "And you wanted to stop her in bed, to let her do nothing?"

"What, what are you talking about, mum?" Victor asked. "I didn't…"

"Never mind, I have the perfect solution for you guys." Mildred said with a smile. "Just follow me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Trust me**

**Chapter Four**

"Mum, where are you going to take us?" Victor asked.

Mildred walked in front of Victor and Anita through the blue hallways of the U.Z.Z. H.Q.

"Here it is." Mildred said and she opened a door.

"But, this is the Training Room for the new U.Z.Z. agents." Anita said and Victor looked to her.

"How do you know that?"

"I always come here to train." Anita gave him a smile. "I recognize the smell. But why are we here, Mildred?"

Mildred smiled. "You may be blind, but that doesn't have to stop your career as Secret Agent. We will help you to train you, so you can stay here at U.Z.Z."

"What a wonderful idea." Victor said with a smile. "I remember an invention of Professor Professor." and Victor walked away.

"What invention?" Mildred asked.

"A special training invention." Victor called back and not much later he comes back with robotic villains. "Professor Professor invented these for the new agents. I  
had to test them, they are really good."

Victor grabbed the remote control and activated the robots. "Do you think you can handle this?" he asked to Anita and Anita nodded.

"If I follow my ears, I know I can beat them." she said with a smile.

Victor put the robots on attack and he and Mildred watched when Anita tried to attack them.

"You're doing it very good." Victor said a few minutes later. Anita pounced all the robots down just in a few minutes. "It took me even more time to get those down."

Anita smiled. "Was this all?" she asked. "I thought there would be more villains."

"You did a good job, Anita." Mildred said.

"But…?" Victor looked at his mother.

"But, you two have to work as a team." Mildred looked to Victor. "I don't think the Impostors are as loud as those robots." Mildred walked to the robots and changed the sound of them.

"Let me see how well your teamwork is." and she activated the robots again.

"Victor?" Anita said. "I don't think I can hear them."

Victor looked around. He was surrounded by robots and tried to fight his way out of the robots. He saw Anita was going to be attacked by one of the robots. "Five  
'o clock." he said.

Anita followed Victor's instruction and hit the robot right in its stomach. "Great hit." Victor said and the battle continued. Victor said to Anita where to hit and  
together they beat every robot.

"Well done." Mildred said proud. "You make a wonderful team together."

"Thanks, Mildred." Anita said. "But I think I can use some rest right now."

Victor smiled. "I'll give you a ride back home." he said. "Thanks, mum. I think we both needed some action."

"You're welcome." Mildred said. "I'll see you around." and she walked away.

"Let's go home." Victor said and he and Anita walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Trust me**

**Chapter Five**

"We're here." Victor said. The night started to fall when he put his sky-bike in front of Anita's house

"Thanks, Victor." Anita said and Victor walked with her to the house. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Always." Victor said with a smile. He walked into the living room, when he remembered something important. "Do I need to help you?" he asked.

"Actually, yes. It's more difficult than I thought it would be." sounded from the kitchen.

A little bit later, Anita and Victor sat in the living room with their glasses of wine.

"You know." Victor smiled. "We never invited each other to drink something."

Anita smiled. "We go picnic every year."

"That's true." Suddenly, Anita started to smile. "What is it?" Victor asked.

"Well, it's just…This is my favourite song." Anita said.

"You mean…I forgot that I put the radio on." Victor stood up and pulled Anita out of her chair.

"What are you doing?" Anita asked.

"Because you're blind, doesn't have to mean you can't dance anymore." Victor said.

He took her to an empty spot in the room and started to dance.

Anita smiled. "It looks like my feet do anything you want them to do."

"That's the magic of music." Victor smiled.

They danced 'till the song stopped.

"Thanks, Victor." Anita said with a smile. "I think I needed that."

Suddenly, Victor's communicator rang. "Sorry." Victor said when he picked up his communicator. "Yes?" There was a little pause before Victor said something. He looked to Anita and sighed. "I'll tell her." he said and he hung up.

"Professor Professor couldn't find anything, did he?" Anita asked. She sat down and Victor sat next to her.

"I'm sorry, Anita." he said softly. The tears fell down on her cheeks and Victor started to hug Anita tight. "It'll be alright."

"But…" Anita started.

"You can still work, remember." Victor said when he looked at her. "We'll show them that they can't tear our team apart." Victor wiped Anita's tears away. "Trust me."

Anita smiled. "You're right." she said. "I can't quit because of this."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Victor said. "If you want, I can stay tonight with you. Just to make sure nothing will go wrong."

"That's not necessary." Anita said. "I think I can handle it from here."

Victor stood up. "I'll bring you breakfast tomorrow. I'll here at seven, is that alright?"

"That's alright." Anita said.

Victor gave her a little kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight." he said and he walked away.

"Goodnight, Victor." Anita whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Trust me**

**Chapter six**

It was seven a.m. and Victor walked to Anita's house.

"Good morning." he called when he walked into the house.

"I'll be ready in a minute." Anita called back and Victor smiled.

He set the table and waited for Anita.

Not much later Anita walked into the kitchen. "Good morning, Victor."

"Good morning, Anita." Victor smiled and he stood up to help Anita.

"Don't even dare." Anita said. "I'm trying to know my house better."

"Alright, I'll do nothing." Victor said and he sat back on his chair.

Anita pulled her chair back and sat down. "You know," she said. "I really hope they accept my decision. I mean, I do not want to quit working as a secret agent."

"I know they'll accept your decision. We are the best agents and we are the perfect team U.Z.Z. has ever known of."

An hour passed by and Victor and Anita walked through the dark-blue hallways of the U.Z.Z. H.Q.

The agents who heard what happened the day before, told Anita she had to take some rest at home. But Anita didn't want to hear anything about it.

"Maybe it's the best thing you can do." Ray said when he spoke to her. Anita was complaining to him about what all the agents said to her.

"Just the fact that I'm blind, doesn't have to mean that I _must_ sit down and do nothing." Anita said. She became very angry about the fact that even Ray wanted to send her back home. "You know, maybe…"

"Anita, don't…" Victor tried to stop Anita, but failed.

"I'll show you what I can do." Anita said and she walked away. "I'll meet you in the Training Room."

Some agents started to laugh and agent Kent said: "It's going to be a long walk to get there."

Anita stopped, turned around and walked away, this time in the right direction. "I'll kick their…Oh, I just hate to be blind. Why does it have to be me?"

Not much later, Anita and some agents were standing in the Training Room.

"Anita, are you sure to do such a thing?" Victor said. He looked a little bit worried to Anita. "I'm not used to see you hurt."

"I won't be the one who'll get hurt." Anita said. "So, who wants to fight against me?"

The agents looked to each other. They didn't know Anita would make a mountain of a molehill.

"Anita," Victor tried once again. "Maybe this is a bad idea."

"No, it's not." Anita said. "I'm asking you guys once again. Who wants to fight against me?"

"Why not?" Kent said with a kind of devilish smile. He tried to attack her, but he wasn't quiet enough. Anita just hit him on the right spot and Kent felt down to the ground.

When some of the agents saw that Anita could be still one of the best agents, they tried to beat her, but none of them succeeded.

"Maybe I owe you an apology." Ray said, when all of the agents were beaten. "With enough training, you could be the best agent again."

"You're touching a tender spot, Ray." Victor whispered when he saw Anita got madder every second. "Anita, you're still the best agent." Victor said.

"But, I'm blind." Anita said madly. "I'm aware of that."

"I didn't want to say that." Victor said with a smile. "But with a little bit training, we can be a super team."

Anita muttered something and sighed. "Maybe you're right." she said. "Some training never hurt someone."


	7. Chapter 7

**Trust me**

**Chapter seven**

"This time was harder than usual."

Victor sat in Anita's living room.

Six months passed by and there were a few changes in her house.

Professor Professor installed a special air freshener in her house. Now every different room had an other smell, so Anita immediately knew where she was.

For example, her living room smelled like the forest, her bedroom like lavender and the kitchen smelled like fresh made bread.

"Yeah, Doctor Doctor was invisible, so I heard." Anita chuckled. "Sometimes, it seems that being blind has a good thing."

Victor smiled. "You got lucky, I had to wear ridiculous glasses, so I could see them."

Anita just smiled. She knew Ray took a picture of Victor, so –when she could she again– he would show it to her. "You know, sometimes I really wished I could see again."

"I understand." Victor said. "You miss some times funny stuff."

"I miss just everything." Anita said. "I mean, it won't take long before I forget how everybody looks like."

"You mustn't think like that. I mean…It can always…"

"It can always change, I know." Anita sat down next to Victor. "But still, Professor Professor tries hard to find something to help me, but every time it goes wrong."

Victor just nodded. For six months, Professor Professor tried to cure Anita, but every time it had the same result, Anita was still blind.

Everyone knew about Anita's 'situation'. But every time an agent tried to help Anita, she just said that she could do it on her own. And if she couldn't, only than she would ask for help.

Only Victor never left her side.

He picked her up in the morning and dropped her off at her house in the evening.

Sometimes he took care of breakfast, so she wouldn't have to eat on her own and to take care of it.

Anita sighed and Victor looked to her. "You don't need to worry, it'll be alright." he said and he stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Anita smiled. "Tomorrow is our day off, remember?"

"I almost forgot." Victor said with a smile. "Why don't we go out, to the beach?"

"Do you forget…"

"With the sky-bike we're there in a minute."

"Well, alright." Anita said and just when Victor wanted to walk away, his communicator rang.

"He always knows the best time to call." Victor sighed and he picked it up. "I'm still alive." Victor said before Professor Professor even had the chance to say something.

"I know, otherwise you wouldn't pick up." Professor Professor said. "Any way, I'm expecting you and Anita tomorrow in my lab."

"But…"

"No buts, you two are coming, there is something you two need to see."

"Well, alright." Victor sighed and he hung up. "I guess we have to go to the U/Z/Z/ Base tomorrow."

"I hope Professor Professor got it right this time." Anita said.

"So do I, I see you tomorrow." Victor said and he left. _I really hope he got it this time._


	8. Last chapter

**Trust me  
Last chapter**

Victor and Anita walked into the lab of Professor Professor.

"Are you sure this time will work?" Victor asked when he saw Professor Professor. "We wanted to go to the beach today."

"It won't take very long, Victor." Professor Professor said. He walked to Anita. "Are you ready?"

"That depended, will it hurt a lot?"

"No…maybe it'll tickle a bit."

"Alright, but I hope it'll over soon."

Professor Professor smiled and he took Anita to an empty spot in the lab. "If you stay still here, than I can put the laser on."

"What laser?" Anita asked, worried.

"Relax, it'll be like Doctor Doctor's laser, only this one will make you see again."

"I hope so." Anita said. Professor Professor put on the laser and not much later, a red ray hit Anita and she fell on the floor.

"Now look what you have done!" Victor said and he ran to Anita. "Anita, Anita, can you hear me?"

"Victor?" Anita whispered and she blinked with her eyes.

"Anita, did it work this time?" Professor Professor asked.

Victor gave him a warning look and he helped Anita back on her feet. "I'll take you home, maybe…"

"Victor, why didn't you tell me that you coloured your hair?" Anita said.

"I didn't do…" Victor looked to Anita. "Anita, look at me." he said and Anita looked him straight in his eyes. "Which colour do my eyes have?"

"Brown, like always." Anita said. She looked to Victor and gave him a big smile. "I can see again." she said.

Victor smiled and gave her a big hug. "Hey, don't cry." Victor said, when he felt some tears on his shoulder. "Everything is okay now."

"I know, but it's just…I'm really happy I can see again."

"So it worked?"  
Anita and Victor looked to each other. They both forgot that Professor Professor was there too.

"Yeah, it worked." Anita smiled. "Thank you Professor Professor."

"It's nothing, everyone could have known that…"

Anita and Victor walked away, leaving Professor Professor alone with his proud.

"You still want to go to the beach?" Victor asked and Anita smiled.

"Of course." Anita said.

Not much later, Victor and Anita sat on the beach.

"I'm really glad you're back again." Victor said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Anita asked.

"Well, you're really shining again. I mean… in the period that you were blind, you looked a little bit down. But now, you're really happy again."

"I was a little bit down. But, wouldn't you when you didn't know if you would be able to see ever again?"

"I guess so." Victor said.

"I almost forgot." Anita said and she looked to Victor. "Do you like to have something to drink with me?"

Victor smiled. "Why?" he asked.

"Well, I didn't see you drinking something."

Victor laughed. "Alright." he said. "We'll go home than."

That evening, Victor and Anita sat in Anita's living room.

"I think I will keep those air-fresheners." Anita said with a smile. "My house really smells wonderful."

"I started to get used to it." Victor said.

"Do you hear that?" Anita said and Victor looked at her.

He gave her a little smile. "Your favourite song." he stood up and pulled Anita out of her chair.

"What are you doing?" Anita asked.

"Because you're can see again, doesn't have to mean you can't dance anymore." Victor said with a smile.  
Anita laughed a little bit and Victor took her to an empty spot in the room and started to dance.  
During the dance, Anita and Victor looked to each other.  
And at the end of the song, Anita came a little bit closer to Victor.

"Thank you." she whispered and Victor smiled.

"You're welcome." he whispered back and he looked in her eyes. His head came closer to hers every second and he thought of an excuse about why he kissed her.  
He just closed his eyes and was ready to kiss, when his communicator went off.

"Victor, are you still alive?"

"Yes, I'm still alive." _Why did I left this thing on anyway?_


End file.
